


Little Do You Know

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Code Breaker, Episode: s02e10 Fury, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: The events between Peter Hale and his mate, {Y/N} {L/N}





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} {L/N}, Peter's mate, finds her mate badly burned during the events of Code Breaker, but she holds something that Derek doesn't know about.

“ I’ll be back by tonight.” Peter whispered to an anxious {Y/N}, who paced for a certain reason.

“ Promise me!” {Y/N} whispered as Peter smiled, he went up to her and moved a piece of her {H/C} hair out of the way so he could relish his mate’s rare {E/C} that glowed with life.

“ I promise. I’ll howl if anything bad happens.” Peter whispered as {Y/N} smiled, her {E/C} glowed into the Blue Beta eyes Peter loved, he glowed his Alpha eyes at her.

“ I must be going.” Peter said smiling, he carefully placed a kiss upon his mate’s forehead and left. {Y/N} heard the familiar beeping and darted to the bathroom, seeing the results.

“ Pregnant.” {Y/N} said in a solemn tone, she was expecting, Peter and {Y/N} had been trying since he awoke from the coma, she had waited for him and remained in Beacon Hills, even took a job to teach at the high school, when Peter came to {Y/N} the two made love and never like to be away from one another, {Y/N} placed a hand upon her belly.

“ I want you back here.” {Y/N} whispered as she felt a tear escape her eyes, she looked in the mirror and imagined the situation, but a familiar howl brought her out of it.

“ Peter?” She asked before she opened her window, it was Peter’s howl, {Y/N} quickly went into the woods and half shifted, running to the source, she saw Peter on fire.

“ NO!” {Y/N} cried out, she helplessly watched as Peter crawled away, she ran to his burnt body.

“ {Y/N}?” Peter asked as she took his hand.

“ Yeah.” {Y/N} whimpered as Peter inhaled and stared down at {Y/N}’s belly.

“ You’re pregnant.” Peter grunted out, {Y/N} nodded to this.

“ Just found out.” {Y/N} replied, she looked up to see Derek coming their way, she got up and growled at him.

“ Back off!” {Y/N} growled, the teens staring at their high school teacher, Derek growled back, but {Y/N} shook in rage and changed her shape, she had become a large black wolf, growling at the threat to her mate, her large mouth open and baring her teeth.

“ I have to do this!” Derek growled at her, but {Y/N} stood strong, Derek didn’t have time for this, he slammed into {Y/N}, she goes flying and gets up snarling more at Derek.

“ He has to die!” Derek growled at {Y/N}’s large form, she snarled at Derek more and more.

“ You know why!” Derek snarled, but {Y/N} didn’t care, she flung herself at Derek, but he grabbed her midsection as tossed her to the house, she landed on the porch, trying to get up, she failed.

“ I’m sorry.” Derek whispered, {Y/N} began to change back, but slowly.

“ Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you.” Scott stammered to Derek, who was above Peter’s slowly healing body.

“ Derek. If you do this, I'm dead.” Scott told the young Hale, {Y/N} was trying to heal faster.

“ Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?” Scott yelled at him, Derek opened his eyes to look at his defeated uncle.

“ You've - already - decided.” Peter huffed, {Y/N} was almost healed, Peter saw this from the corner of his eye, but looked up at Derek, his nephew.

“ I can smell it on you!” Peter growled, his eyes their Alpha shade, Derek lifted his clawed hand.

“ Wait! No, no! Don't!” Scott yelled, {Y/N} got up, about to attack Derek, but saw as Derek sliced open Peter’s neck, a horrible pain when through the bond, she collapsed and held the bite mark Peter gave her, claiming her as his mate.

“ No.” {Y/N} cried as she placed a hand on her flat belly, she would have to raise this baby on her own, she looked up to see Derek with his new status displayed for everyone to see.

“ I'm the Alpha now.” Derek told the area; how could he do this to her?

“ How dare you!” {Y/N} screamed, Derek watched as {Y/N} got up, shifted and enraged, she went to Derek and pushed him away from her mate’s dead body.

“ You’re free. You don’t have to be under Peter’s control.” Derek to {Y/N} as she knelt to Peter’s dead corpse.

“ I wasn’t under his control you asshole.” {Y/N} growled, Derek didn’t understand what she meant, tears went down {Y/N}’s eyes, Derek went to reach for her, but saw a bite mark upon the shoulder of the grieving woman, she was claimed.

“ You’ve made the worst mistake of your life.” {Y/N} growled louder, she closed Peter’s lifeless eyes and turned around, her clothes torn by her first phasing of the night.

 “ {Y/N}, he killed people.” Derek said as he tried to convince her, he cared for her, but she didn’t feel the same.

“ For his family! He didn’t mean to kill Laura! Everyone else meant to die, what they did drove him mad! It wasn’t his fault! It’s their fault. The Argent bitch did this.” {Y/N} growled at him, Derek made his new Alpha eyes glow, trying to assert his dominance over her, but {Y/N} growled, her eyes glowing.

“ You’re not my Alpha!” {Y/N} growled, her once Beta Blue eyes were glowing Alpha Red.

“ How?” Derek asked, but he sees {Y/N} shaking, she screamed and phased, this time her clothes tearing completely, her eyes set on Derek, she bared her large k9s at him and growled.

“ {Y/N}.” Derek says, but she body checks him, running off, tears in her large wolven eyes as she runs off, she phases back once home and begins to cry.

“ Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” {Y/N} whispered, she placed a hand upon her flat belly, she goes upstairs, onto the bed and closes her eyes to sleep the night off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events of Fury. Two months since Peter was killed. {Y/N} still hasn’t forgiven Derek for the incident, but she gets a surprise.

It’s been a long two months without Peter by {Y/N}’s side, she mourned for a good half of it, but she had to worry about the baby growing inside of her womb, Peter could live on through her baby.

“ I miss you so much Peter.” {Y/N} whispered as she looked outside, she resigned from teaching about two weeks after Peter’s death, the only thing she could do is keep herself alive and hidden.

“ It’s all Derek’s fault!” {Y/N} growled as she felt her claws coming out, her wolf wanted revenge upon the one who killed her mate, her baby daddy.

“ He Did This!” {Y/N} growled as she was seething with anger.

“ Why. Why. Why. Why!” {Y/N} roared out, but froze as a scent that called to her, could her nose be pulling a trick on her or was it a hunter playing a fucking sick joke on her? Trying to draw her out? Or was it real?!?

“ No.” {Y/N} growled before she stepped out of her house, it was deep in the Preserve, she shook violently and phased, growling out before she began to run into the forest, anger and concern filled her mind as she ran.

**_You Can’t Be Alive_** {Y/N} thought as she ran, she stopped, her paws in the dirt of the forest, she saw a figure standing in a clearing. {Y/N} growled and began to emerge from the trees snarling very loudly.

 “ {Y/N}?” The figure asked, {Y/N} stopped growling, the figure emerged and revealed the one she missed most, she began to shift back, her shape becoming normal, tears escaping her eyes as she looked at him.

“ Peter?” {Y/N} asked as he walked to her, seeing the small roundness that enveloped her stomach area.

“ Why?” {Y/N} growled as she flashed her Alpha eyes at him, it took him aback. How was his mate an Alpha?

“ {Y/N}?” Peter asked as {Y/N} shook again, she punched her mate with the pent-up rage she had been keeping at bay.

“ How could you die on us?” {Y/N} cried as she fell on her knees, Peter got up and walked cautiously to his mate.

“ My plan didn’t go how I envisioned it.” Peter confessed, {Y/N} stared up at him and Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her she inhaled his scent and then embraced him.

“ I was so alone, so angry.” {Y/N} whimpered as Peter picked her up, even if he was weak, he still wanted to tend to his mate.

“ I didn’t mean to leave you. It’s the last thing I ever wanted to do.” Peter whispered to her, he carried her all the way back to their home, shutting the door behind him, Peter then carefully took his mate upstairs.

“ Don’t ever do that to me again.” {Y/N} cried as tears leaked from her eyes, Peter smiled and placed a loving hand upon his mate’s shoulder then saw the small bump.

“ May I?” Peter asked, {Y/N} saw what he wanted and nodded, lifting her tattered shirt to reveal the small swell of his child.

“ I never wanted to leave you or this miracle.” Peter whispered as he caressed the bump upon her belly, hearing the heartbeat made his slightly tear up, but he smiled, {Y/N} closed her eyes and fell asleep.

“ I’ll never hide from either of you.” Peter whispered as he smiled, this time he had to protect his mate and the unborn child within {Y/N}’s womb.

“ I’ll never let anything happen to you.” Peter whispered to his sleeping mate.


End file.
